Janet Nettles
, season 2, episode 26. | species= Human | gender= Female | hair= Dark red | eyes= Black | job= Mayor | affiliation= Crystal Cove City Hall; Mystery Inc.; United States Air Force , season 2, episode 17. | family= Sheriff Bronson Stone (husband, post-Nibiru); Eastwood Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Norris Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Billy Jack Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Lynda Carter Stone (daughter, post-Nibiru); Ruby Stone (mother-in-law, post-Nibiru) | firstapp= : | actor= Kate Higgins }} Janet Nettles is Fred Jones, Sr.'s successor as mayor of Crystal Cove. She was also Sheriff Bronson Stone's girlfriend, and in the post-Nibiru timeline, his wife. Physical appearance Janet is a Caucasian adult female appearing to be in her early to mid 40s with long red hair that curls at the end. She is of average height and has a dimpled chin. She wears a red dress with a white and light blue accents on the front, collar, and cuffs; it also has pockets on each side of the front of the dress. She wears light blue tights and red shoes with white bows on them. Personality Janet is headstrong and capable, but will admit when she doesn't have all the answers and needs help. She is also genuinely interested in forging meaningful relationships with those around her, which helped her convince Sheriff Bronson Stone, who was initially unwelcoming, to accept her and even pursue a romantic relationship with her. Unlike the previous mayor, Fred Jones, Sr., Janet sought Mystery Incorporated's help and was dedicated to improving Crystal Cove instead of shamelessly capitalizing off of crime and misfortune. History Early life She was in the Air Force, where she attended fighter weapons school with Lt. Tomina Kasanski and ultimately flew Black Hawk attack helicopters. , season 2, episode 23. , season 2, episode 17. The town's citizens chose her an undetermined amount of time after Mayor Jones's criminal acts as the Freak of Crystal Cove were uncovered. , season 2, episode 1. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two Janet's time as mayor looked to be short as the town was terrorised by the acts of Crybaby Clown. A masked figure gave her a document on the disbanded Mystery Inc., the only ones who could stop the man-baby's antics. Mayor Nettles began by rescuing Scooby-Doo (the only member's known location) from the 'farm' he had been sent to, who then gathered up the other members. She summoned the gang to City Hall for a meeting with the townspeople (who were actually pleased to see them), but had difficulties with Sheriff Bronson Stone, who insisted he ought to be "emergency mayor" after the arrest of Mayor Jones. Crybaby Clown crashed the meeting, demanding a five million dollar bribe to stay away, which the gang turned down. Mayor Nettles asked for Sheriff Stone's help, but he was terrified and in the fetal position. When Crybaby Clown set off a diaper bomb, she and everyone else fled to safety. Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone investigated Haunted Hills, after the gang had been attacked there by Baba Yaga and her chicken-legged house. Sheriff Stone was still referring to himself as "emergency mayor" and wanted to profit from it, but she put him in his place. She was surprised to learn from Curator Vronsky that the house had consumed Anna Arkadyevna. When the house chased the Mystery Machine around town, Sheriff and the Mayor followed in pursuit. She was there to witness the identity of Baba Yaga and the one controlling the house was Curator Vronsky. , season 2, episode 2. When Crybaby Clown attacked the hair salon, she objected to J.R. Kipple's attempts to make the attacks a media sensation and was present when Baylor Hotner was unmasked and arrested at the airport. , season 2, episode 3. She gave Mystery Incorporated an office space in the basement of city hall.The Hodag of Horror, season 2, episode 5. Mayor Nettles was at Randy Warsaw's gallery event with Sheriff Stone when the first Junk attack occurred, but did not share his deep appreciation for modern art. She asked Mystery Incorporated to investigate and stored the gold statues of the victims in their office. She and Sheriff Stone were also at the art gallery when Junk was trapped.Art of Darkness, season 2, episode 6. At one of the successful outdoor horror movie nights, she accompanied Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Nova and brought a picnic sushi dinner. Mayor Nettles later presented a large check to the Moder Bjorklund after it was discovered that her property had a huge natural gas deposit that had been tapped by the Crystal Cove Gas Company. , season 2, episode 7. Sheriff Stone invited her to join him on a stakeout at the Lover's Lane lookout point, though he really intended for it to be a date and decorated his square car with candles and a picnic dinner. The increasingly romantic mood was disrupted when Stone called her "Shanon" and Mystery Incorporated soon found them. Hebadiah Grim attacked not long after, and the gang evacuated the Mayor from the area at Stone's behest. After the gang caught and unmasked Gary and Ethan at the lookout point, she and Stone chanced across them on another apparent date, though they claimed that they were on another stakeout. When Velma asked why Mayor Nettles was wearing Stone's hat, they claimed it a disguise and quickly left. , season 2, episode 9. Mayor Nettles was at the scene of the explosion at K-Ghoul with Sheriff Stone when he quickly accepted the implausible explanation that faulty wiring caused the destruction. She initially protested the lack of an investigation, but acquiesced after he pointed out that the giant crater could be turned into a new swimming pool. She suggested they watch a Vincent Van Ghoul movie back at her house, and they left. , season 2, episode 11. She went with Sheriff Stone to a spot that he used to go to with his dad, though it had since become toxic because of Destroido. The two were soon attacked by the Scarebear and Mayor Nettles subsequently enlisted Mystery Incorporated to help solve the problem. When Mr. E attempted to have the gang arrested for trespassing at Destroido, she intervened to ensure that he was unable to present any evidence of his allegation. Mayor Nettles also suggested that Destroido's charity event would be the perfect opportunity for trapping the Scarebear. When a bomb was discovered at the charity event, she stopped Sheriff Stone from running away. , season 2, episode 12. Mayor Nettles bested Sheriff Stone at an arcade game while waiting to meet with Mystery Incorporated about the Krampus attacks. When the gang revealed to their predecessors that all of the Krampus attacks were a ploy to trick them, they explained that Mayor Nettles had arranged for Mary Anne Gleardan to receive a reduced sentence in exchange for her assistance. Likewise, Jason Wyatt participated in the scheme in exchange for a reduced sentence for his mother. , season 2, episode 13. She contacted Vincent Van Ghoul and asked him to take over direction of the stage production about Friar Gabriello Serra. After Velma encountered the Mummy of Friar Serra, Van Ghoul complained to Mayor Nettles that she did not tell him about the potential ghost. Nettles explained that she didn't believe the previous director and thought he was trying to get paid more. Van Ghoul, who apparently agreed to the show for free, was offended by that and intended to walk out on the project until she told him that film critic Valdesh Helgenjew was going to attend. , season 2, episode 15. Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles began taking couples cooking classes. Mystery Incorporated found them while they were on a dinner date at City Hall to warn them about the Horrible Herd. Mayor Nettles revealed that she was a Black Hawk helicopter pilot in the Air Force and they used City Hall's helicopter to go to Destroido, though she and Sheriff Stone flirted with each other and shared a kiss before they took off. Mystery Incorporated trapped the herd's queen and Mayor Nettles lifted it up using the chopper. Though they successfully redirected the herd from Crystal Cove, Mayor Nettles was forced to crash land the helicopter after sustaining a missile attack from Professor Pericles. She called for Mystery Incorporated to investigate when the Rude Boy and the Ska-Tastics zombies imperiled citizens by hypnotizing them into dancing continuously. She was eventually hypnotized by the zombie band, but was saved - along with other Crystal Cove citizens - by Shaggy, Scooby, and the Hex Girls. , season 2, episode 18. Mayor Nettles went with the Dandy Highwayman after he robbed the meeting of concerned husbands at City Hall. She was rescued when Mystery Incorporated captured the crook at the Dinkley residence. , season 2, episode 20. She asked Mystery Incorporated to investigate a rental home that was supposedly haunted and Velma told her over the phone that the house merely contained a sick cat. , season 2, episode 21. After capturing Prof. Enrique Andelusossa and acquiring the Heart of the Jaguar, Mayor Nettles surprised them in the jungle. She informed the gang of a strange dream she had a few days prior, telling her to that they would need her help in the Yucatan and need to get a spear back to Crystal Cove. She asked a friend from the Air Force, Lt. Kasanski, to help covertly fly them out of the Yucatan. After returning to Crystal Cove, she was captured by Kriegstaffebots to and forced to dig under Crystal Cove to uncover the seal of the Evil Entity. The gang infiltrated and sparked an uprising, which led Sheriff Stone to take charge, despite Mayor Nettles protesting. He wanted to do it to make up for his all his failures and for her, giving her a passionate kiss before he attacked. , season 2, episode 24. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, his negative influence over the town was gone, allowing Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles' relationship to blossom quicker, to the point where they married and had three boys and one girl; Eastwood, Norris, Billy Jack, and Lynda Carter. The gang caught them as they were going to the beach, as they spoke to Daphne Blake about babysitting for them; he told what time the boys had to go to bed, but Lynda Carter could stay up as long as she wanted because she was more adorable.Come Undone, season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 201. ** 202. ** 203. ** 206. ** 207. ** 209. ** 211. ** 212. ** 213. ** 215. ** 217. ** 218. ** 220. (no lines) ** 221. (mentioned, no lines) ** 223. ** 224. ** 226. In other languages References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Mayors Category:Military Category:Opening victims Category:Pilots Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Stones Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors)